PBS Secret Weapon
PBS Secret Weapon is lost Barney episode. It is also a YouTube Poop made by SSBBMEXPERT. In this episode, Mario and Luigi try to escape from being murdered by Barney. This video can be seen on YouTube and maybe added to this Wiki soon. Plot In the beginning, Luigi shows his brother Mario a chamber pot that he made and calls it a football. Mario isn't impressed, he calls it poop and throws it out the window in disgust. Meanwhile, Dr. Rabbit introduces himself to the viewers to tells them he is about to die. Then Pedo Bear jumps into Dr Rabbit's balloon and begins attacking and probably rapping him. The YouTube Poop logo then splats onto the screen. Back at their house, Mario and Luigi begin arguing about something and begin fighting. Just outside, a PBS van comes and a familiar purple foot steps out and goes inside. The two brothers are about punch each other, then the door flies open and Dr. Nick from The Simpsons passes by and says, "Hi everybody!" Just then, Barney rises up from the floor and introduces himself to Mario and Luigi. They run away screaming with the evil purple dinosaur hot on their tail. The scene then cuts back to Dr. Rabbit's balloon with it shaking from Pedo Bear's attack. Bowser then pops out of the balloon basket laughing evilly, only to have Pedo Bear grab him and start attacking and probably rapping him as well. Mario and Luigi are still being chased by Barney and they run into a hotel with many doors and rooms. The brothers try running away from Barney, including in a tank, but it fails. Mario then tells the viewers that if they need instructions on how to get through the hotel. However, Barney then looks over Mario and attacks, kills, and probably eats him (due to the blood around his mouth when he gets up.) Luigi then looks down on the floor but not Mario's dead body, but a pack of over 9000 daipers for only $1.49. Barney then begins to shake and roar in anger. Luigi soon leaves the hotel with the giant purple grape chasing him. Barney stops breifly to look at Dr. Rabbit getting up and shooting Pedo Bear five times. Luigi runs through several areas, including a shot of Hitler playing the banjo in the 1940's and a guy playing cards. Just as Luigi is about to get away, a Wii car hits him and he goes flying through the air. Barney soon catches up to Luigi and looks over him. Just then, he is shot by an unknown person. Luigi gets up and sees that it was Weegee that shot Barney. He then comes over to him and tells him that he saved him, only to be shot by him. Weegee then looks at the viewers, only to be knocked out by the chamber pot that Mario threw out earlier. Character Appearances Mario Luigi Barney Dr. Rabbit Dr. Nick Pedo Bear Bowser The King Link Zelda Adolf Hitler Nazi Soldiers and Guards Guy Playing Cards Snoopy Guy Inside the Wii Car Weegee Transcript See PBS Secret Weapon(transcript) Deaths and Injuries 1: Dr. Rabbit getting attacked and probably raped by Pedo Bear. 2: Bowser getting attacked and probably raped by Pedo Bear. 3: Mario gets attacked, killed, and probably eaten by Barney. 4: Pedo Bear gets shot by Dr. Rabbit five times. 5: Luigi gets hit by a car and goes flying through the air and lands on the ground. 6: Barney gets shot and killed by Weegee. 7: Luigi gets shot and probably killed by Weegee. 8: Weegee gets knocked out by a chamber pot. Category:Lost Barney Episodes Category:Anti-Barney Humor